This invention relates generally to a fluid-spraying method and device for vehicles, and more particularly, in the preferred embodiment, to a water misting method and apparatus for golf carts.
Dry, hot climates are ideal for outdoor activity, which lends itself to open-air vehicles such as golf carts, "Jeeps" and other convertible sport utility vehicles, dune buggies, motorcycles, and boats. Similarly, tractors and other agricultural vehicles commonly have open-air occupant compartments. It may be uncomfortable to ride in these vehicles during the hottest parts of the year, however, because the heat in the ambient air becomes intolerable. It is desirable then, to have a way of cooling the occupants of open-air vehicles.
Evaporative cooling systems for vehicles are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,535; 5,285,654; 4,360,368; 3,738,621; and 3,583,174 disclose variations on systems in which air cooled by evaporation is blown into the occupant compartment of the vehicle. These systems are based on a general concept of a pump spraying water onto a pad or filter, saturating it. A fan draws hot air through the pad and blows the resulting cooled air into the vehicle. Typically, these relatively large apparatuses are mounted to the roof of vehicles.
Another method of evaporative cooling involves spraying a fine mist of water into the ambient air. The mist not only cools the air but, when settling on skin, cools the body through direct evaporation. Mister nozzles are well known in the southwestern Unites States and are commonly used for cooling large areas of property, such as patios and spectator stands at ballparks. Due to the need for a significantly large water source and pumping system, the misting apparatus is stationary. One known portable system using the mister nozzles is sold by "MISTY MATE." This device is a pump sprayer, much like a garden sprayer, with a mist nozzle attached at the end of the spray wand. The container is pressurized by hand-pumping air into a cannister that has been partially filled with water. A misting system for cooling vehicles is desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide an evaporative cooling system to cool the occupants of open-air vehicles. It is a further object of this invention to provide an inconspicuous, self-contained misting system for open-air vehicles. It is a further object of this invention to provide a misting system for a golf cart that can mist the occupants for as long as it takes to play a round of golf. It is another object of this invention to provide a vehicle misting system that provides a steady flow of mist and does not drip on the occupants of the vehicle.